


Como Conquistar Kim Jongin

by kadininho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Esportes, Fluff, Fotógrafo!Kyungsoo, JogadordeBasquete!Jongin, M/M, Universidade, faculdade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadininho/pseuds/kadininho
Summary: Oi, menines! Tudo bom? No tutorial de hoje Do Kyungsoo ensina como conquistar seu homem dos sonhos!Passo 1. Tenha algum tipo de problema oftalmológico, de preferência miopia ou astigmatismo.Passo 2. Caia de bunda em uma calçada aleatória.Fim do tutorial!Passo bônus para acelerar o processo: Tenha um fansite pessoal para o seu crush.-História também disponível noWattpad





	Como Conquistar Kim Jongin

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fic, jesus cristo. Nem sei o que eu tinha na cabeça quando decidi postar isso, mas espero que gostem uwu 
> 
> Uma OS bem curtinha e fofinha saindo do forno~

Foi no caminho para casa que o garoto tropeçou em um buraco na calçada, indo em direção ao chão e arranhando as palmas das mãos pelo impacto com a superfície dura, os joelhos doendo. Não era possível como tudo tinha dado errado.

Kyungsoo soltou um pequeno grunhido, ainda no chão, e limpou as mãos, mas não fez esforço para se levantar, apenas mudou de posição. Sentava com o bumbum no chão e as pernas meio esticadas enquanto olhava para um ponto distante e embaçado. Ele sabia que devia ter usado a droga dos óculos. Era tudo culpa do Byun e seu tão aclamado senso fashion, aconselhando-o a tentar um look sem óculos para inovar um pouco na aparência... Pior que isso não podia ficar.

Mas ele se arrependeu imediatamente de ter pensado isso ao ouvir passos aproximando-se, até que um tênis familiar parou em frente de si. A visão daquele all star preto fez seu coração bater mais rápido, as mãos suarem, o nó no estômago formar... Ah, não. Misericórdia, Deus, ele nunca havia lhe pedido nada.

— Ei, Kyungsoo? Você tá bem? — Essa voz. Oh, Deus. Incrível. Simplesmente _incrível_. O menor havia aguentado todas as frescuras de Baekhyun com roupa e até mesmo maquiagem, deixou de usar óculos, se enfiou no meio de uma multidão de adolescentes _bêbados_... E tudo para o bendito alvo de suas intenções simplesmente aparecer do nada em sua frente e no seu pior momento. _Maravilhoso_.

Espera _. Como diabos ele sabe meu nome?_ Jongin deu uma risadinha e se ajoelhou à sua altura. Kyungsoo percebeu ter falado essa última parte em voz alta tarde demais quando um rosto bonito e definido entrou em seu campo de visão, olhando-o diretamente com um pequeno sorriso emoldurado por lábios cheios.

— Claro que eu sei seu nome, Do Kyungsoo. Não é você que tira as fotos dos jogos pro jornal da escola? Kim Jongin, também conhecido como Homem dos Sonhos de Do Kyungsoo, atleta do time de basquete da SM.

Do Kyungsoo, também conhecido como Dono de um Fansite Pessoal Para Kim Jongin, fotógrafo oficial da seção de esportes do SM News.

O mundo deles não era tão diferente, porém o Do estava tão acostumado aobservá-lo de longe e autosabotar as próprias expectativas que Kim Jongin conhecê-lo e vir iniciar com ele uma conversa parecia algo distante e estranho. Se bem que, analisando melhor a situação, ele estava sentado no chão de uma calçada aleatória há uns bons 2 minutos, então, tecnicamente, não tinha problema, porque ele também era meio estranho.

— Hmmm... É, sou eu. E você é Kim Jongin — respondeu monótono, ainda surpreso. O garoto riu novamente e saiu da sua posição ajoelhado, sentando-se ao lado de Kyungsoo, os cabelos pretos macios voando um pouco com o movimento. Deus do céu, _por que Kim Jongin era tão bonito?_

— Desde a última vez que eu chequei, sou sim. Você estava na festa do Chanyeol?

_Sim, idiota, fui pra te ver e você não estava lá!!!_

— Estava. Eu... Não vi você lá. Você foi? — Kyungsoo tinha pelo menos o direito de saber se o ridículo tinha ido, certo? Talvez compensasse o fato de ter se arrumando todo para no final chegar nessa situação.

— Hm... Não exatamente. Passei lá rapidinho, mas foi pra pegar uma coisa que tinha esquecido. Falando nisso, cadê seus óculos? E por que você está sentado aqui? — O interesse repentino de Kim Jongin assustou o outro. Nunca tinha falado direito com o moreno, apenas sorriam amigavelmente quando se cruzavam... O que diabos estava acontecendo? Kyungsoo levantou a cabeça, seus olhos se encontrando com os de Jongin, causando um leve frio na barriga.

— Em casa. Baekhyun me forçou a vir sem eles. Mas eu meio que sou um pouco muito cego, então enxergar buracos na calçada fica meio difícil... Aí eu caí. E aqui eu estou. Fim da historinha.

Kyungsoo riu fraco e levantou as mãos arranhadas, mostrando-as para o Kim, que arfou levemente ao ver os machucados. Ele rapidamente segurou as mãos de Kyungsoo, puxando-as para analisá-las melhor com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, e, consequentemente, puxando todo o outro garoto para perto de si.

— Kyungsoo... Suas mãos!

Foi como se o tempo parasse. Desde que Jongin entrara na faculdade, um ano atrás, Kyungsoo nunca tinha chegado tão perto dele assim. Enquanto cursava Fotografia, o mais alto estudava Dança, portanto não se encontravam com frequência, salvo pelas poucas vezes no refeitório ou em eventos, como as partidas de basquete. Nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de ver claramente a homogeneidade da pele levemente bronzeada, o arco bonito do nariz, o bico preocupado, o quanto seus olhos eram pequenos e fofos, ou aquela cicatriz no queixo, que agora parecia a coisinha mais graciosa do mundo. Kim Jongin era lindo.

O menor finalmente voltou para a realidade quando sentiu o leve ardor dos machucados enquanto Jongin os assoprava.

— Tu-tudo bem, Jongin. Foram só uns pequenos arranhões. Nada demais. — Kyungsoo tinha certeza de que estava corado. Conseguia sentir o calor no pescoço, espalhando para as orelhas e o rosto. Tentou puxar devagar suas mãos de volta, mas Jongin as segurava firmemente.

— Eu tenho uma ideia. — Seus olhos olharam com mais atenção para Kyungsoo, acomodados com uma certa determinação. Só para deixar claro, ele ainda não tinha soltado Kyungsoo, o que significava que o mais velho ainda sentia-se um pouco fora da realidade. — Eu moro aqui perto, então, a gente pode ir lá em casa, eu limpo seus ferimento e depois te deixo em casa. O que você acha?

Olha, Kyungsoo era fraco. Bastava um _aegyo_ de Baek que ele já desistia e cedia ao seu pedido. Imagine só quando essa pessoa é Kim _Fucking_ Jongin. O olhar esperançoso junto dos lábios em um pequeno sorriso afetavam Kyungsoo de uma forma incalculável, e não demorou muito para que o garoto suspirasse e acenasse levemente com a cabeça.

Os lábios de Jongin esticaram-se em um sorriso, fazendo o Do encarar por mais segundos do que era considerado normal. Ao tentar se levantar, Kyungsoo foi surpreendido quando Jongin o ajudou, segurando seus cotovelos.

— Dói em mais algum lugar? — Kim perguntou ainda preocupado, olhando de cima a baixo em busca de novos machucados. Não era bem o cenário que Kyungsoo tinha imaginado enquanto se vestia de forma mais arrumada do que normalmente andava pelo campus, mas servia. Olhou para si mesmo e percebeu que uma das pernas da calça preta colada tinha um rasgo no joelho, provavelmente do impacto com o concreto, e, com uma inspeção mais aprofundada, viu que a pele do local também tinha sido um pouco ferida.

— Uh... Machuquei um pouco aqui, mas tudo bem, não está doendo. — Jongin arregalou um pouco os olhos e se agachou novamente para observar o machucado mais de perto. O coração do fotográfo deu um pulo com a atenção.

— Kyungsoo! Mas e se infeccionar?! Vamos, temos que limpar isso. — Não deu tempo para o menor responder ou contestar e saiu puxando-o pela mão.

Andava em um ritmo não muito rápido e algumas vezes olhava de relance para Kyungsoo, como se checasse se ele estava bem. De fato, ele não estava muito bem. Céus, estava de mãos dadas com Jongin, e indo para sua casa! Que universo paralelo era aquele? Mil perguntas rondavam a cabeça ansiosa de Kyungsoo, mas a maior de todas: E se sua mão suada estivesse o incomodando?!

Em uma das esquinas, tiveram que parar, esperando o sinal fechar para passarem. Jongin soltou a mão do outro, olhando-o novamente. Kyungsoo corou pela intensidade, porém encarou de volta em um questionamento silencioso.

— Kyungsoo, você tem astigmatismo, não é? — Esse o olhou confuso, ponderando como ele sabia daquela informação. Porém concordou com hesitação.

— Sim... Por quê? — Jongin não respondeu, em vez disso passou as mãos pelo casaco jeans que usava, tirando de um dos bolsos internos um óculos redondo. Virou Kyungsoo para si e aproximou-se, colocando os óculos em Kyungsoo com cuidado.

O Do não sentia seu coração bater naquela velocidade há um tempo, e Kim Jongin a pouco centímetros de distância do seu rosto pela segunda vez no dia não estava ajudando. Como ele tinha saído de "observando Jongin de longe" para "indo para a casa e recebendo a atenção de Jongin"?

O mais alto terminou de ajeitar os óculos em sua face e olhou em seus olhos com um sorrisinho.

— E agora? Você acha que tá melhor? — Kyungsoo olhou pro lado, testando a visão e percebeu que, de fato, estava melhor.

— Está melhor sim, Jongin. Obrigado. — Sorriu para o outro. Esse menino era muito precioso, não era possível. — Esse óculos é seu? Não sabia que usava.

O sinal de pedestre ficou verde e atravessaram a rua. Kyungsoo olhou para o garoto ao seu lado e notou que esse tocava uma de suas orelhas, as bochechas levemente coradas.

— Infelizmente. — Riu envergonhado, olhando para o chão, e Kyungsoo sorriu de leve, decidido de que não existia ser humano mais fofo que aquele. — Eu geralmente uso lentes de contato para ir pra faculdade, já que a maioria das coisas que faço lá envolvem muita movimentação e tal... Mas eu prefiro usar óculos, principalmente em casa.

Kyungsoo murmurou um sinal de entendimento.

— Eu não consigo usar lente... E os óculos não me prejudicam muito na hora de tirar fotos, já que a câmera que eu uso tem um pequeno monitor que transmite exatamente o que a lente vê, então eu só fico com ele o tempo todo. Também porque eu preciso enxergar o que 'tá acontecendo na quadra, porque _né_.

O moreno escutava atenciosamente, acenando com a cabeça algumas vezes e rindo quando necessário. De certa forma, aquela atenção só incentivava Kyungsoo a falar, deixando-o mais confortável sabendo que estava sendo verdadeiramente ouvido. Era refrescante.

— Aliás! Adoro suas fotos, Kyungsoo! Você é realmente bom nisso. Sempre compro o jornal da faculdade só pra vê-las.

Kyungsoo sorriu encabulado, pensando em como 40% das fotos dos jogos de basquete que tirava continham o Kim.

— Obrigado. Você também é bem fotogênico. Mesmo quando está correndo suado e descabelado pela quadra — respondeu em tom de brincadeira, fazendo o atleta rir alto. Esse era o mais perto que chegaria de declarar o quanto achava o garoto bonito, seja suado, seco, correndo, parado, na quadra ou na China. Um dia, quem sabe.

— Nossa, eu te elogio e é assim que você retribui? — Oh, não, o bico estava de volta. _Abortar missão!_

 _—_ Você sabe que eu estou brincando, Kim Jongin. Não tem como você sair feio nas fotos, porque eu sou um ótimo fotógrafo, certo?

— E muito modesto também, acertei? — E caíram na risada.

Foi definitivamente uma quebra de gelo, e a partir de então a conversa fluiu constantemente.

*

Entre papos jogados, mal notou quando chegaram à casa de Jongin.

Por ser tarde da noite (22h para Kyungsoo já é considerado tarde, ok?), ele entrou devagar na residência, cuidando para não fazer muito barulho. Jongin, percebendo como estava acanhado, revelou que provavelmente só estava a mãe em casa, já que as irmãs já tinham ido viver com suas respectivas famílias, e seu pai, por ser separado de sua mãe, não morava com eles.

Jongin o levou até a cozinha, sentando-o em um dos bancos do balcão.

— Eu vou pegar o kit de primeiros socorros no banheiro, volto já. — Deu um sorriso e desapareceu pela entrada do cômodo.

Esses poucos segundos serviram para o garoto menor respirar. Em menos de 15 minutos, tinha falado com seu _crush_ e agora estava na casa do mesmo. Estava dividido entre ficar feliz e confuso. Observando a cozinha de uma cor marfim aconchegante mas sofisticada, decidiu que iria apenas seguir o fluxo e ver no que ia dar.

Mal chegou a tal conclusão e o anfitrião estava voltando.

— Pronto, voltei. Mamãe é bem cuidadosa, então todo banheiro dessa casa tem um kit desse. — Deu uma risadinha enquanto abria a caixa branca com uma cruz vermelha.

 _Mamãe._ Não bastava ser um príncipe em vários sentidos, Jongin também não parecia sentir vergonha de chamar seus pais de apelidos carinhosos, mostrando um lado que Kyungsoo desconhecia e uma falta de masculinidade tóxica admirável. Era bastante seguro dizer que sua quedinha agora era um lindo penhasco em direção ao tártaro. _Não podia ficar pior que isso._

Pegou água oxigenada primeiro, passando nos locais feridos e fazendo Kyungsoo sibilar fraco por causa da ardência. Jongin aplicava aos poucos, olhando para o outro a cada vez com preocupação, e Kyungsoo tinha certeza que a qualquer momento derreteria de tão _soft_ que estava.

Depois de secar os ferimentos, aplicou merthiolate e um _band-aid_ , tanto nas mãos, quanto no joelho. Após examinar seu trabalho final, sorriu satisfeito, olhando para Kyungsoo.

— Pronto! O que você achou? — Jongin parecia um filhote esperando um agrado do dono. Kyungsoo sorriu com sinceridade, Jongin era diferente do que havia imaginado, mas de uma forma boa.

— Está ótimo! Onde você aprendeu a fazer esses curativos? — perguntou enquanto o mais alto ia até a o bebedouro para encher copos de água para os dois.

— Hmm. Bom, primeiro que eu me machucava muito quando era pequeno. — Riu e escorou-se na bancada, entregando um copo para Kyungsoo e bebendo do seu próprio. — Sempre morei nessa casa e o quintal é bem grande. Juntando isso com a imaginação de uma criança, altas aventuras aconteciam, mas nem todas acabavam bem. Vem, eu te mostro.

Deixou o copo em cima da bancada e acompanhou Jongin pela porta traseira, que descobriu dar pra um grande quintal gramado. Em um grosso galho de uma árvore no canto direito do quintal, um balanço se movia levemente com o vento.

— Wow. É grande mesmo. — Jongin caminhou até o meio do gramado, deitando-se. Kyungsoo apenas o seguiu, deitando ao seu lado de barriga para cima. As diversas luzes artificiais de Seul não deixavam que as estrelas fossem muito visíveis, mas ainda assim era bom simplesmente deitar com Jongin ali.

— Pois é. Enfim, caí muito, me machuquei muito. Fora que hoje tenho o basquete. Acidentes acontecem, e com um bando de meninos entre 1,70 e 90 correndo de um lado pro outro, alguma coisa tinha que acontecer.

Realmente. Kyungsoo tinha visto acidentes o suficiente naquela quadra para entender o que o outro queria dizer.

— Verdade. Mas pelo menos você ainda está inteirinho.

E, subitamente, a atmosfera mudou. Quando virou o rosto para olhá-lo, deparou-se com a volta daqueles olhos intensos, mas dessa vez Kyungsoo não conseguiu desviar. Uma brisa leve balançava os cabelos de Jongin, e Kyungsoo queria muito tocá-los.

— Ei, Kyungsoo...

O outro soltou um 'hm' questionador. Estava tão distraído admirando o vento soprar os cabelos de Jongin que quase perdeu a pergunta.

— Você quer sair comigo?

Aquilo o pegou tão de surpresa que após 3 segundos de boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, Jongin imediatamente interpretou o silêncio como um não.

— Se não quiser, eu entendo! É só que eu sempre vejo você na faculdade e te acho tão fofo, suas fotos são tão boas e eu sei que eu meio que tô falando sem parar agora mas é que eu já gosto de você faz um tempo, então tô nervoso e-

— Kim Jongin. — Kyungsoo o interrompeu com uma risada, as bochechas coradas com aquele momento fofo do garoto. Como diabos aquilo estava acontecendo? Kim Jongin gostava dele?! — Você nem me esperou responder... Óbvio que a resposta é sim, quero. Para a sua informação, _eu_ gosto de você há um tempo, então estamos quites.

Ok, aquela resposta definitivamente saiu bem melhor que o esperado, levando em conta que ele estava basicamente gritando por dentro. O moreno desviou o olhar com vergonha, tentando inutilmente esconder o sorriso se abrindo em seu rosto.

— Gosta, é? Olha, eu tenho uma queda por você desde o primeiro dia que você pisou naquela quadra, tá bom, então, acho que eu ainda ganho.

— Oh, agora é uma competição? Pois saiba que eu tenho uma queda por você desde antes de ser aceito no SM News, ok? Agora olhe pro meu corpo de sedentário e faça as contas. Eu nunca tinha pisado lá até ter que fotografar algum evento.

— Hmm, eu _particularmente_ acho seu corpo perfeito.

Kyungsoo engasgou no ar com a frase, olhando com olhos arregalados um Jongin com um enorme sorriso confiante no rosto.

— Jongin! M-meu Deus... Eu...

O garoto desistiu de terminar a frase, a vergonha dando um curto-circuito em seu cérebro. Jongin, por vez, apenas riu da sua expressão, virando-se pra ele e apoiando a cabeça na mão. Kyungsoo se perguntava quando ia se acostumar com a intensidade do outro.

— Mas enfim... Você não gosta mesmo de esportes? É que sempre te vejo nas partidas.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, um tímido sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

— Isso mesmo, gênio, eu só ia pra _ver você._ — E, agora, era a vez do atleta perder a fala. — _Aha!_ Olha só quem ficou sem palavras dessa vez!

Kyungsoo brincou com a reação similar à sua anterior, mas a felicidade foi curta e logo Jongin se recuperou.

— Bom, fico feliz em saber que meu crush-mas-se-deus-quiser-futuro-namorado vai vir me apoiar nos jogos, mesmo que ele não goste de basquete. Se antes a sua presença já era confortante, imagina só...

Um riso sacana brincava nos lábios de Jongin após tamanha deixa, mas após virar-se para olhar Kyungsoo, esse foi aos poucos diminuindo até virar apenas uma pequena curvatura.

Em uma mudança súbita na atmosfera, os dois agora se encaravam intensamente, sem desvios e quase não piscando. Naquele momento, apenas o barulho dos grilos era ouvido, evitando o silêncio absoluto e constrangedor. A luz tênue que vinha da cozinha quebrava a maior parte da escuridão no quintal, jogando sombras charmosas no rosto de Jongin.

Apenas quando o garoto mais alto quebrou o contato visual para alternar seu olhar entre a parte inferior de seu rosto e seus olhos foi que a ficha de Kyungsoo caiu. _Eles iam mesmo se beijar?!_ Quando sentiu a distância entre eles ir aos poucos diminuindo, Kyungsoo também imediatamente começou a se aproximar.

_Meu Deus, seria esse o fatídico momento em que Do Kyungsoo finalmente beijaria Kim Jongin? Finalmente conseguiria sentir esse lábios tão lindos e cheios encostando-_

Um _plim!_ alto soou no jardim, assustando os dois meninos e fazendo-os se afastar. Kyungsoo olhou para baixo, vendo o bolso da frente da sua calça brilhar pela luz da tela do seu celular, indicando uma notificação.

_Isso é sério? Celular, você prometeu! Apple, eu nunca vou te perdoar!_

Limpando a garganta com as orelhas e as bochechas quentes e Jongin rindo fraco de fundo, Kyungsoo tirou o celular do bolso para ver o que diabos havia conseguido interromper um dos seus momentos mais esperados do ano, senão da década!

— Ah, desculpe. Era uma mensagem da minha mãe... Perguntando que horas eu vou para casa. Acho que acabei perdendo noção da hora.

Aparentemente, Jongin não se importava muito com o mico que Kyungsoo acabara de passar, apenas rindo com um olhar de adoração para o menor antes de se levantar, limpar as calças e estender uma mão para ele, que estava no chão. Eles realmente deviam tentar evitar de se verem nessas situações onde o Do se encontra no chão de forma desamparada e o Kim chega para salvar o dia. Não devia ser muito bom para o pobre coração do fotógrafo.

— Vem, eu te levo pra casa.

E então, todo calor de vergonha que Kyungsoo sentia há um minuto agora era substituído por um outro tipo de quentura, uma que dessa vez vinha do seu coração e se espalhava pelo corpo.

Kim Jongin... Ele realmente não fazia bem para o coração de pobres mortais como Do Kyungsoo.

*

A caminhada para a casa do menor fora melhor que o esperado.

Era incrível quão bem a conversa entre os dois fluía, a falta de assunto não parecendo ser um problema, indo desde bandas indie coreanas a séries de comédia e ação da Netflix. O clima confortável estava agradável de uma maneira que Kyungsoo _quase_ ficou triste quando notou o portão de sua casa se aproximando. _Quase._

— Bom, minha parada é aqui.

Eles pararam na frente do portão e o menor se virou para olhar para o outro, uma nova guerra de olhares começando. Novamente, não durou muito, pois 30 segundos depois ambos caíram na gargalhada com aquele clima tenso que acompanha a grande maioria dos inícios de relacionamentos.

— Então, quando você vai estar livre nessa semana?

Jongin se encostou de lado na parede, olhando Kyungsoo com um brilho adorável nos olhos castanhos. O fotógrafo do SM News teve realmente que se segurar para não pular no atleta ali e naquele momento, afinal, eles ainda tinham que ter um primeiro encontro, e Kyungsoo não poderia se deixar jogar essa chance no lixo.

— Hm... O fim de semana inteiro e qualquer hora depois das cinco na semana. E você?

— Quase a mesma coisa. No sábado, então. — Puxou o celular do bolso, estendendo-o para Kyungsoo — Aqui, coloca seu número. O baixinho pegou o celular, adicionando seu número e salvando como ' _Kyungsoo *emoji de câmera*'_. Sim, ele gostava de emojis e não se arrependia nem um pouco!!!

Jongin pegou o celular de volta quando o outro acabou e sorriu minimamente com o nome salvo.

— Certo... Então acho que nos vemos amanhã. — Ele guardou o celular no bolso, se desencostando da parede, sinalizando sua partida. Embora talvez fosse cedo para dizer, tempo parecia ser algo irrelevante quando Kyungsoo e Jongin estavam juntos, ambos tentando inconscientemente prolongar aquele encontro improvisado.

— Certo... Tchau, Jongin.

— Tchau, Kyungsoo.

E os dois garotos foram lentamente se afastando, Kyungsoo entrando devagar pelo portão de casa e Jongin andando costas, até que, com um aceno animado e fofo, finalmente se virou e foi.

Entrando em seu quarto e se jogando na cama, outro _plim!_ roubou a atenção de Kyungsoo, se remexendo pra tirar o aparelho do bolso. Era uma mensagem.

**Mensagem de: +82 881-214-850:**

_oi Kyungsoo aqui é o Jongin uwu_

_quer dizer, rs_

_acho que esse é pior né_

_*emoji sorrindo*_

_ok, acho essa uma opção segura..... ja que vc parece gostar de emojis...._

Kyungsoo riu do outro, salvando seu nome como "se-deus-quiser-futuro-namorado Jongin". Criando expectativas? Quem, Kyungsoo? Não mesmo. Nunca! Mas quem poderia julgá-lo por isso? Não é como se Jongin não estivesse o dando motivos suficientes.

Parece que as coisas finalmente estavam mudando para Do Kyungsoo, e no melhor sentido possível.

*

_3 meses depois_

*

— Kyungsoo, você está demitido.

O dito cujo pulou da cadeira em que estava sentado editando as fotos da próxima matéria.

— O quê?! Por quê?!

Baekhyun, o editor-chefe do jornal, girou na sua cadeira de rodinhas, virando para ele com um sorriso maroto.

— Calma, é brincadeira. Mas eu devia! Dá uma olhada nisso aqui.

Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro de alívio, andando até a mesa do outro. Se ele conhecia bem Byun Baekhyun, tinha certeza que só deveria ser alguma-

— Olha isso, menino, tem umas dez mil fotos do Jongin aqui! Que absurdo!

 _Besteira_. Bem que Kyungsoo tinha avisado. A esse ponto da sua jornada como colega de trabalho e melhor amigo do garoto de cabelos claros, ele sempre sabia o que esperar dependendo do tom de voz e do nível de agitação.

— Deixe de drama, Baek. Não é como se eu também não tivesse tirado umas mil fotos do Chanyeol e do Sehun pra você. Fora que você sabe que nós somos quase que sustentados pelo fã clube não-oficial do Jongin dessa universidade, né?

Kyungsoo não era ciumento. Sério. Era era um fato amplamente conhecido que Jongin, Chanyeol e Sehun eram os três garotos mais populares do time da SM. _SKY,_ como chamavam.

— Bom... Isso tudo é verdade, mas não se esquive, garoto da câmera! Você é gado demais, não adianta negar.

— _Eu amo meu namorado babão._ — Claro que, de todos os momentos possíveis, Jongin tinha que chegar naquele exato momento. Kyungsoo deixou a cabeça pender por um segundo sentindo o calor subindo pelo pescoço. Ele se ajeitou e se virou para Jongin, vendo-o encostado na porta em toda a sua glória agora familiar para Kyungsoo, com seus jeans frouxos e all-star preto. Quase três meses nesse relacionamento e Jongin ainda não deixava de tirar o fôlego do mais baixo sempre que o via. O garoto acenou. — Oi, Soo. E aí, Baek.

Baekhyun olhava de um para outro com a sobrancelhas erguidas e Kyungsoo simplesmente _sabia_ que ele só estava esperando uma brecha para zoar Kyungsoo. Não tinha mais para onde fugir, então ele apenas aceitou seu destino e andou até o garoto o esperando, que já abriu os braços para um abraço antes mesmo de ele chegar lá.

Dizer que ele amava os abraços de Jongin era pouco para representar o que aquilo realmente causava nele. Bastavam braços ao redor da sua cintura e mãos nos seus bolsos traseiros que Kyungsoo virava um pequena poça derretida, e hoje não era diferente.

— Bom dia, Nini — cumprimentou, dando-lhe um beijo e já indo ajeitando o cabelo que todas as manhãs insistia em ficar em 10 direções diferentes. Já era quase rotina ele ter que colocar aquela juba no lugar, e Kyungsoo tinha a leve impressão de que o garoto fazia de propósito.

— Minha nossa senhora, são oito da manhã, tenham dó! Vão agir como casalzinho em outro lugar! — O choro do editor foi prontamente ignorado, com o certo casal já entretidos demais um com outro.

— Então, vi que abriu um café aqui perto, mas do jeito que você é com comida no geral, já deve saber disso. Você quer ir comigo lá mais tarde?

Kyungsoo riu pelo nariz porque, realmente, ele já sabia e também tinha pensado em chamar o (agora) loiro pra ir visitar o local com ele. Coisas normais quando se passa muito tempo com alguém.

— Óbvio. Quem mais iria pagar seu leite sabor café?

— Exatamente. Só você, namorado. — Kyungsoo podia ouvir Baek reclamando com um "Não acredito que te arrumei todinho naquele dia pra ter que aguentar isso diariamente, Soo!" que, obviamente, foi ignorado. — Como que diz?

Kyungsoo respirou fundo, olhando bem nos olhos de Jongin.

— Eu tenho mesmo que falar isso?

Jongin riu fraquinho, tirando uma mão de seu bolso traseiro para afagar delicadamente seu cabelo, olhos percorrendo cada parte do seu rosto.

— Aham, tem sim.

Kyungsoo suspirou vencido. Se era para a felicidade do seu namorado (o uso da palavra ainda o deixava quentinho de felicidade), valia a pena os próximos comentários de Baekhyun.

— Te amo sempre, namorado.

E foi desencadeado uma onda de imitações de vômito vindas de Baekhyun. Aquela era uma frase especial deles, ok? Dane-se, Baekhyun. Dignidade é superestimada. Universidade na verdade é um delírio coletivo e os universitários ainda estão todos no Ensino Médio. É isso.

— Também te amo sempre, Soo. — Jongin finalmente respondeu depois de rir do editor com aquela sua risada fofa/estranha, algo que Kyungsoo amava pois era extremamente... _Jongin_. — Então vamos na hora do almoço. Te espero na saída do portão principal, ok? Tchau, Baek!

E com um selinho de despedida, ele saiu em direção a sua próxima aula, deixando para trás um Kyungsoo distraído com um sorriso bobo no rosto. _Gado demais._

Kyungsoo se virou, vendo Baekhyun o olhando com um olhar debochado. Ah, não havia sido seu consciente, fora Baekhyun. Como se ele já não dissesse aquilo todos os dias. Kyungsoo rolou os olhos e voltou para seu computador, continuando a editar as fotos para a revista.

— Já faz dois meses. Quase três, eu acho. Por que diabos vocês não saem dessa fase de lua de mel? Meu Deus do céu.

Kyungsoo parou o que estava fazendo por um segundo, olhando para Baekhyun como se estivesse pensando no assunto. Realmente. Era estranho demais? Será que ele estava exagerando com Jongin? Será que uma hora o jogador acabaria enjoando dele?

— Me pergunto a mesma coisa, pra ser sincero. Mas não consigo evitar... Tudo é muito natural com ele.

O sorriso de Baek foi diminuindo até ficar pequeno e tímido. Ele parecia quase orgulhoso agora.

— Meu amigo, você tá muito apaixonadinho.... Fica bem em você. Vocês formam um ótimo par.

Kyungsoo olhou surpreso para Baekhyun. Normalmente ele era todo piadas ácidas e atitudes tsunderes, mas era naquelas horas que ele via que Baek realmente prestava atenção nele, realmente se importava.

E quanto a Jongin... Apesar das inseguranças que rondavam constantemente sua cabeça, Kyungsoo não sentia nenhuma gota de arrependimento. Jongin o fazia bem como poucas pessoas e o deixava o homem mais feliz, se encaixando perfeita e naturalmente em todos seus buracos imperfeitos.

Kyungsoo não se arrependia e esperava que aquilo durasse por muito tempo ainda.

— Valeu, Baek — ele agradeceu sinceramente, recebendo uma careta como resposta, mas que na língua pessoal deles significava algo bem maior. Kyungsoo apenas riu pelo nariz e os dois voltaram a seus afazeres, como os melhores amigos que eram.

Kyungsoo estava feliz, agradecendo mentalmente àquele _bendito buraco_ que o fez cair em uma calçada aleatória três meses atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem! *emoji açoando o nariz* Espero que tenham gostado. Todo tipo de feedback é bem vindo <3
> 
> -
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadininhx/) \\\ [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kadininho/)


End file.
